


Am I Ready For Love?

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, I say this every time, Jebby - Freeform, Just enjoy, anyway, being famous must be hard, i love these two, the struggles of dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: Everybody knows dating is hard.Everybody knows that being famous is hard, too.So it comes as no surprise that dating while you're famous is hard to the power of two.And, yeah, Josh is a little miffed about it.





	Am I Ready For Love?

Everybody knows that dating is hard.

Everybody knows that being famous is hard, too.

So it comes as no surprise that dating while you're famous is hard to the power of two.

And, yeah, Josh is a little miffed about it.

He doesn't consider himself famous (he never has and he doubts he ever will) but he's well aware that he's no longer a nobody. People stop him at airports and in the streets and he can't go get lunch at a damn Taco Bell without someone's camera being aimed not so discreetly at him. He doesn't like attention, and sometimes someone looking at him funny (like they know he's famous, but can't quite remember what for) causes him to hyperventilate, but he's learned to live with it even though it's not always his favorite thing.

The constant attention also leads to questions. A lot of them which have to do with his love life. He hears and sees it everywhere: awkward interviewers prodding none too gently and people who stop him for pictures looking around, like they're wondering why there isn't anyone holding his hand or hanging off his arm.

The reason there is no one holding his hand or hanging off his arm is because dating is hard.

Serious relationships and Josh have never really mixed well. He's too anxious to admit to someone when he has feelings for them, and people he tends to be attracted to are almost always taken or not interested. He travels a lot, too, even when he's not on tour with Tyler, and the constant shifting and moving and flying and leaving causes rifts that grow too quickly to be mended, especially in a romantic relationship.

He's had a total of one (1) serious relationships and he'd be a dirty liar if he said that he's moved on from it. Truth is, Josh thinks about Debby almost every day. Which, okay. They're still friends, and he's allowed to text his friends and check up on them and ask how they're doing, but he knows that he's not supposed to lunge for his phone every time he's been texting her and his phone pings with her response.

He supposes that it's normal to be a little bit hung up on her. They were together for more than a year, and it was a year that was, arguably, one of the best years of his life. They were perfect and happy and  _good_ , until suddenly they weren't. Just like that, all the distance and touring and rifts and struggles of being famous and in love caught up with them and they broke it off.

In the years that have followed, they healed and decided to remain friends. Josh tried to get back into the dating scene and found it to be just as disastrous as he remembered. 

He'd gone on a couple dates here and there, and the girls were nice and cute, but sooner or later they'd slipped up and mentioned something that Josh  _knew_ he didn't tell them about, and when they did, that was his cue to smile, offer to walk them back to their apartment, then politely explain that he never wanted to see them again. Oh, and don't get him started on dating another famous person. He's always astonished to see how different people act on screen and in real life.

He's very much envious of Tyler and Jenna. They met when Twenty One Pilots wasn't big, and even when Tyler nervously admitted he was in a band for a living, Jenna looked completely and thoroughly unimpressed. Their love is authentic, not based off money or net worth, and Jenna is not afraid to scold her husband when fame starts getting to his head.

Josh supposes that's part of the reason why he fell so hard for Debby. Sure, their band was a little more known when they met, but their conversations had never strayed to how much he made in a year or how many people stopped him in public. Debby had never seen him as Joshua Dun, the drummer of the well-known band, Twenty One Pilots. To her, he was only Josh, the dude from Columbus, Ohio, who liked stupid puns and playing the drums.

It is a surprise to absolutely no one when Josh announces that he's back together with Debby. Brad begrudgingly gives twenty dollars to a gleeful Jenna, and Tyler crosses his arms and huffs, "Well, it's about damn time," before returning his attention to kicking Mark's ass in Mario Kart.

So yes, everybody knows that dating is hard.

And everybody knows that being famous is hard, too, and dating when you're famous is hard to the power of two, and dating when you're  _both_ famous is hard to infinity (and beyond).

But Debby has a ring on the third finger of her left hand and Josh is soon going to be a husband, so really, how hard can it be?

**Author's Note:**

> bruh I looked for a title for like an hour, and it's still kinda trash. anyway, thanks for reading! leave kudos or comments if you want, and have a great day/night/whatever. stay street my dudes.


End file.
